


Сосуд

by Belka13



Series: Добыча [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe -Mermaid, M/M, Mermaid Kuroo Tetsurou, Mysticism, Sex, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belka13/pseuds/Belka13
Summary: На море им нельзя. От моря они больше не вернутся.





	Сосуд

…domus mea… *

Акааши резко открывает глаза, нащупывая ладонь Бокуто. Тот спит на спине, закинув одну руку за голову. На губах блуждает мягкая улыбка, ресницы немного дрожат, тёплая ладонь чуть сокращается и тут же расслабляется, оставаясь раскрытой и вялой.

Ему снится море, Акааши знает это каким-то девятым чувством.

Море покинуло их так давно, что впору всё забыть. Они и забыли, вернее, сделали вид, что забыли. Акааши плавает в бассейне, спокойно выходит под дождь и больше не берёт в ванну нож. Бокуто не упоминает заброшенную штольню, постыдную ночь и чёртову скользкую тварь, только перебирает порой жемчужины, так и катающиеся по дну по воле ветра и волн.

Кажется, он с ними разговаривает, но это неточно. Акааши ни разу не удалось подойти незамеченным настолько близко, чтобы различить слова.

— Ты чего так рано проснулся? — в хриплом со сна голосе оттенок тревоги, да и взгляд не по-утреннему цепок. Бокуто будто ощупывает им, проверяя следом руками, то ли на наличие ран, то ли ещё чего, касаясь совсем легко, мозолистыми подушечками пальцев. Тонкая простыня, заменяющая пижаму и бельё, быстро пропитывается влагой, хотя кондиционер работает на полную мощность. Бокуто трогает прямо поверх её, обводя сосок, потом уходит на плечо и спину.

Когда рука опускается ниже, Акааши подаётся назад, сдирая противно мокрую ткань. Бокуто шумно сглатывает, касается ануса, ещё влажного и раскрытого после вечернего секса. Вводит один палец, осторожно, слегка покачивая им, и останавливается, не вместив и половины длины.

— Можно?

Он всегда спрашивает.

— Да, — Акааши не может сдержать улыбки и прячет её в поцелуе. Губы дрожат под давлением других губ, палец двигается внутри резче, заставляя насаживаться в ответ, лишь бы продлить ускользающие ощущения.

Мало, мало, Бокуто слишком мало!

Акааши стискивает его руками и ногами, бестолково тыкаясь ртом в колючий подбородок, щеку, шею. Если бы он мог, то втиснулся бы ещё глубже, под кожу, в самое сердце, лишь бы увериться, что это не сон.

Сны пугают реалистичностью и отсутствием в них Бокуто.

— Тссс… — Бокуто останавливает, накрывая глаза ладонью. Давит, пока Акааши не ослабляет хватку. Его дыхание опаляет ухо, потом висок; другая ладонь широко поводит по спине, пояснице, бедру, разнося вместо с теплом мурашки. Тело отзывается на простые ласки слишком сильно. Кажется, Акааши весь сейчас стечёт между его пальцев расплавленной массой, оставив после себя лишь обкатанные голыши раздробленных костей.

 — Не торопись, — Бокуто отнимает руку, вынуждая смотреть в глаза. — Хочу тобой налюбоваться.

Он отстраняется, усаживаясь на кровать. Окидывает сверху изучающим взглядом, лениво поводя пальцами по колену. Чёртова простыня давит как каменная плита. Акааши ёрзает, надеясь, что она сползёт, но та облепляет живот и пах туже, укладываясь колкими противными складками между ног.

Так может продолжаться долго, очень долго: Бокуто любуется целую вечность, едва касаясь бедра и колена. Его глаза в такие моменты кажутся бездонными провалами, взгляд отстраненным и чужим, словно это не он смотрит, а движения неуловимо тягучими, будто и трогает тоже не он. Акааши пробовал звать его, просить продолжить или хотя бы дать встать, но слова не становились звуками, оседая солёным привкусом. Бокуто выглядел слишком счастливым, чтобы нарушать эту безмолвную то ли пытку, то ли игру.

Сейчас он тоже улыбается, выдавая возбуждение лишь неровным дыханием. Его рука сжимается сильнее, оставляя синяки. Но ногу он поднимает неторопливо, лениво прихватывая мягкими губами пальцы стопы. Потом всасывает их в рот, обводя языком каждую фалангу, вылизывая складки между пальцами долго и тщательно.

Щекотно. Акааши фыркает в ладонь, стараясь не дёргать ногой. Бокуто тоже смеётся, прижимая обслюнявленную стопу к щеке. Пальцы проходятся по своду, разминая тугие мышцы. Тепло прокатывается по телу волной, оставляя в паху приятную тяжесть. Акааши невольно опускает туда руку, сжимает член сквозь ткань несколько раз. Бокуто внимательно следит, тоже накрывая свой член ладонью.

Воздух мерцает влажным маревом, смазывая силуэт и черты лица, контуры мебели и провал панорамного окна. Рот Бокуто шевелится, он явно что-то говорит, но сосредоточиться так и не получается, возбуждение достигает той самой точки, за которой следует или разрядка в экстаз, или мучительная боль. Стоит лишь сжать посильнее и толкнуться в кулак ещё несколько раз, но Акааши не успевает. Бокуто резко дёргает на себя, разводя и сгибая ноги. Член входит в отверстие почти до конца, раздвигая стенки пульсирующей головкой. Хватает ровно одного толчка, чтобы прошибло жаром. Сперма изливается толчками на сведённые пальцы, а перед глазами сплошная чернота, будто весь окружающий мир поглотило беспросветной пучиной.

Бокуто вбивается ещё пару минут, потом блаженно замирает, изливаясь внутрь, и откидывается плашмя, сотрясая кровать до противного дребезга. Акааши смаргивает много-много раз, прежде чем зрение проясняется. Сначала вокруг светлеет, следом появляются тусклые очертания предметов и только потом он видит Бокуто. По тяжело вздымающейся груди растекается пот, влажные волосы свисают на лицо, пряча в тенях глаза. Но даже так, сквозь завесу ресниц и чёлки, отросшей уже так сильно, его взгляд манит, зовёт. Акааши неловко тянется вперёд, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Бокуто прижимает к себе, трётся носом об шею. Старый укус твари отзывается зудом. Он зажил, но кожа в том месте осталась неровная, плотная, касаться её всегда неловко.

— Кейджи, — звучит глухо, как вопрос.

— У вас больше, — Акааши отвечает наобум, тыкаясь в одуряюще пахнущую ямку между ключиц. Так бы и проваляться весь день в кровати вдвоём, но сегодня понедельник, по понедельникам они ходят в университет.

 

В университет они ходят скорее по привычке, получая проверенные миссии от конторы Яку, но Бокуто каждый раз останавливается возле доски с заданиями, изучая каждое так старательно, будто ищет что-то конкретное.

Акааши догадывается, что он ищет.

— Мне нужно зайти к профессору, — он мельком окидывает объявления, убеждаясь, что ничего подобного сегодня снова нет. — Уточнить насчет правок в пятой главе.

Правки к диссертации профессор прислал ещё на прошлой неделе.

— Я подожду тут, — Бокуто нетерпеливо машет рукой, мол, иди, куда хочешь, только не мешай. — Или у Конохи. Он купил новые акваланги…

Дальше Акааши предпочитает не слушать. После расхваливания суперкомпактных баллонов для воздуха зайдёт речь об отпуске на необитаемом острове, потом вспомнится, что команда Сакусы из новозеландского филиала обогнала их по часам глубинного погружения, а это всегда заканчивается взаимной обидой, разъедающей с каждым разом всё сильнее.

Профессор Укай нетерпеливо меряет шагами кабинет, с ходу забрасывая ворохом координат, расшифрованных буквально вчера. Он говорит об экспедиции, как о решённом деле, об утонувшем корабле, как о величайшей находке, об их с Бокуто участии, как само собой разумеющемся. Есть что-то смешное, и в тоже самое время восхищающее в страсти, с которой он погружается в исследования, будь то клочок выцветшей карты пиратского клада или подтверждённые многочисленными измерениями графики подземных толчков в зоне Сингапурского пролива. Наверное, таким и должен быть настоящий учёный: искать новое, странное, необъяснимое, а не топтаться по следам тысяч предшественников.

Акааши слишком твёрдо стоит на земле, чтобы согласиться на очередную авантюру без внушительного аванса. Подробности он слушает рассеяно, внутри неприятно гложет, будто он постоянно голоден.

— Акааши-кун? Акааши-кун!

Акааши вскакивает от лёгкого прикосновения к плечу. Профессор Укай выглядит встревоженным, чего на памяти Акааши не случалось ни разу.

— Ты плохо спишь?

Он заснул?

— Вот книга, что ты просил. Не знаю, чем бестиарий поможет тебе в диссертации о формирование эолового рельефа…

— Это для лёгкого чтения перед сном.

— А! — догадывается профессор. — Бокуто-кун для своего подвижного характера на удивление любознателен, ему точно понравится.

Бокуто для своего гиперактивного характера на удивление упорен. Акааши думает об этом, пока обходит по-летнему пустые коридоры и аудитории Объединённого Океанического университета, ведь ни в холле, ни в мастерских глубоководных исследований того не оказывается. Коноха на молчаливый вопрос устало закатывает глаза. Наполовину разобранный дыхательный контур оказывается красноречивее: дужки погнуты, два крепления выдраны с мясом — Бокуто на пределе.

Его нужно срочно выгулять и желательно с опасностью для жизни или хотя бы здоровья. Акааши даже набирает номер Яку, мысленно составляя список оборудования и боеприпасов, как Бокуто находится.

Он стоит перед полкой с заспиртованными органами морских животных, всматриваясь ещё более внимательно, чем до этого в листки с заданиями. Что это за органы, Акааши понимает, только подойдя вплотную. Ряд пенисов, педантично выстроенных по размеру, заканчивает орган синего кита, но Бокуто задумчиво разглядывает моржовый.

— Он не морж, — вздыхает Акааши, отгоняя мысли о том, сохранили ли русалы в потоке эволюции бакулюм.*

— Ага, — еще тяжелее вздыхает Бокуто. Блестят на миг прожилки сини в светлой радужке. Акааши всматривается, удерживая за подбородок.

Показалось.

— Вы же были с ним.

— Но мне не с чем сравнить, — Бокуто вдруг дуется.

— Извините, — машинально отвечает Акааши.

— Нет, нет, Кейджи, я совсем не о твоём богатом опыте, — Бокуто неуклюже поворачивается, задевая банки с образцами. Краснеет — до кончиков ушей. Его большие руки беспокойно теребят ворот толстовки, трогают то волосы, то таблички, поясняющие где чей орган, пока не пригвождают, опускаясь на плечи.

У Акааши ноги подкашиваются.

— Соглашайся на экспедицию, — Бокуто смотрит прямо, не скрывая, как хочет этого сам. — Будет весело.

На море им нельзя. От моря они больше не вернутся. Акааши впервые верит смутным, неподтвержденным логикой ощущениям.

— Нельзя утонуть дважды, — отмахивается Бокуто, то ли от его, то ли своих мыслей, и наклоняется вперёд, утыкаясь лбом в лоб. Акааши чувствует на губах его дыхание, его вкус, его жажду, такие сильные и невозможно близкие, что сушит глотку. Слюна прокатывается комком иголок. Акааши ловит такое же судорожное движение кадыка напротив. Когда Бокуто подхватывает под задницу, усаживая между дребезжащими склянками, он понимает, что согласен.

На всё согласен, пусть только эти руки не отпускают.

 

Руки отпускают только следующим утром. Бокуто вскакивает с рассветом, не в силах больше ждать. Его рьяные попытки приготовить романтический завтрак ожидаемо заканчиваются мини-армагеддоном на кухне, но Акааши поглощает подгоревшие тосты и пережаренную глазунью с удовольствием. Пусть результат не идеален, старания в любом случае заслуживают награды, пусть и такой незначительной, как пустая тарелка.

— Всё, я в порт! — Бокуто проносится по коридору уже одетый для улицы. Убеждать его, что для визитов ещё слишком рано, бесполезно. Акааши наливает вторую чашку кофе, собираясь выпить его снаружи, возле бассейна.

— Приедешь потом? — сзади накрывает объятиями. Бокуто чмокает в висок, щёку, шею, вынимая короткими торопливыми касаниями всю душу.

— Приеду, — Акааши сложно ответить ровно, ещё сложнее — отпустить его руку, но у него всё получается, по крайней мере, до хлопка закрывающейся двери.

Нельзя посадить его на поводок возле себя.

Приходится повторить это вслух раз пять, прежде чем гложущее изнутри чувство пустоты притупляется. Оно не исчезает совсем, но при одном лишь взгляде на застывшую зеркалом воду становится глуше.

В бассейне штиль. Дно слепит сквозь толщу стерильной белизной, даже бусины, лежащие неподвижно, словно вросли, выглядят естественным продолжением плитки.

Акааши скидывает одежду, так и не притронувшись к кофе. Он опускается осторожно, не хватает ещё поскользнуться и получить увечья, Бокуто точно решит, что он специально. Жемчужины неслышно расступаются, слепо вперяясь в спину. Хочется одеться или хотя бы прикрыться полотенцем, только руки не слушаются. И ноги. И мысли тоже не слушаются, принимая странное течение. Они вроде бы ни о чём-то конкретном, просто белый шум, какой заполняет во время работы, требующей сосредоточенности, но вместе с тем точат исподволь, подталкивая к решению, едва ли не противоположному логике.

Акааши окунается с головой: просто садится на дно, задерживая дыхание. Воздух рвётся из груди, он зажимает ладонью рот. Под зажмуренными веками вспыхивают белые круги, в ушах тупо тюкает боль, нарастая с каждым стуком пульса, пока кровь не прокладывает себе новый путь, разбегаясь липкими ручейками по скулам и шее.

… domus-mea-meus-vas-vas-sacrum…*

Шёпот, тревожный, сбитый, вьётся холодным течением, стягивая ноги и грудь, поднимается высокой волной, ударяя по лицу. Незнакомые слова отзываются дрожью, выкручивая внутренности, но так и не складываются в смысл, да и не слова это, а плеск разбушевавшейся в маленькой лоханке стихии, другого объяснения Акааши и не надо.

Он выныривает, когда воды в бассейне остаётся по грудь.

На губах скрипит солью чужой вкус.

 

На третьи сутки плавания они бросают якорь. Море вдруг подступает иссиня-зелёным простором, давящим бескрайностью и древней нечеловеческой мощью. Все замолкают в благоговении, словно оказались в одном из тех храмов, что несмотря на заброшенность не потеряли ни толики величия и святости. Небо стекает прямо в него, образуя на стыке стёртую линию горизонта. Мелкие волны настойчиво ударяют в борт, ветер едва касается, принося с собой острый запах йода и соли.

Соль оседает на коже зудом. Акааши сдерживает себя, натягивая рукава по самые костяшки.

— Мне кажется, или ты в его рубашке? — Коноха прячет насмешку в прищуренных глазах, нарочито заботливо поправляя вывернувшийся воротник.

— Кажется, — Акааши отвечат совсем тихо. Ему не хотелось бы привлекать внимание к своим рукам, чужой рубашке, их разговору. Скрывать от Бокуто разодранные до крови царапины да ещё в условиях тотальной нехватки пространства нелегко.

— Ого! — Яку, взявший в этот раз на себя роль и капитана, и командира, внимательно обводит окрестности биноклем.

— Тут и русалки наверное водятся! — Лев озвучивает мысли большинства, но подзатыльник огребает единолично.

— Не ори! — поясняет Яку. — Спугнёшь.

— Рыбу что ли?

— Русалок твоих!

— Раньше древних часто видели в этих водах, — профессор аккуратно складывает карту, видимо, закончив с вычислениями, — но уже два века, как они остались припортовыми байками.

— Почему? — Бокуто подскакивает с места, завороженно следя за чужими губами, чтобы не упустить ни одного слова. Эта его страсть к неподтверждённым наукой явлениям раздражает сейчас как никогда раньше. Пожалуй, стоит перенести её в списке слабостей великого охотника за приключениями Бокуто Котаро с седьмой позиции на вторую.

— Никто не знает, — профессор пожимает плечами, вглядываясь в быстро бегущие по небу причудливые облака. — Письменные свидетельства о встречах с русалками сохранились только до двадцатого века. Есть записи о чудовищном шторме и обрушившимся следом цунами в начале одна тысяча девятьсот третьего года, а потом только выдумки пьяных матросов.

— А вот!..

— Нет, — Акааши предупреждающе щёлкает затвором автомата. Две полоски русалочьей чешуи остались в хранилище национального банка, а то дурацкое задание злой шуткой анонима, так и не вышедшего за более чем год на связь.

Бокуто закрывает рот, не успев выложить своей доли психоделических россказней.

— Проверьте лучше своё оружие, — смотреть на него, смиренно вздыхающего в углу, немного неловко.

— Невежливо врываться в чужой дом с автоматами, — он упрямо подбирает губы, мгновенно теряя своё обычное добродушие.

— Вряд ли он считает затопленный корабль своим домом.

— Ты тоже думаешь, что Тецуро где-то тут?

Конечно, чёртова тварь где-то тут — в море. Как Акааши может об этом не думать?

 

Они спускаются втроём: Коноха входит в воду красивым выверенным движением, Бокуто шумно плюхается, не прекращая разговора. Акааши невольно медлит, проверяя в десятый раз страховочный трос, уровень воздуха в баллоне, маску. Пальцы едва шевелятся, не в силах справиться с простой застёжкой.

Он не боится.

Не утонуть, по крайней мере. Но что-то непривычное сдавливает грудь, не давая нормально вдохнуть и здесь, наверху, а что будет под водой, когда нахлынут воспоминания?

Акааши не хочет знать о себе такого и опрокидывается с бортика излишне резко. Такая бравада и прыть больше подходят Бокуто, а уж никак не ему, заслуженно прослывшему педантом и перестраховщиком, и удивлённые возгласы слышатся издали аплодисментами.

Звуки быстро теряются в ватном безмолвии, сжимающем не хуже тисков, и вскоре голова гудит болью. Регуляция клапанов ничего не даёт, и он просто следует за сигналом Бокуто, оторвавшегося в своём стремлении быть всегда первым довольно далеко. Небо снизу кажется зелёным и выпуклым, будто смотришь сквозь бутылочное дно. Акааши невольно закидывает голову, лишь бы не видеть юрких теней, мельтешащих где-то сбоку как-то не по-рыбьи. В какой-то миг не выдерживает, резко разворачивается, но ничего, кроме стаи барракуд, не обнаруживает.

— Кейджи, ты чего как черепаха? — динамик оживает голосом Бокуто.

— Слушай, Акааши, опусти уже свой трезубец, а то как-то неуютно, — тут же подключается Коноха. Акааши смотрит на руки: усовершенствованный им лично металлоискатель в самом деле смахивает на трезубец, и все три его зубца нацелены в спины ребят.

Вернее, чуть ниже.

— Не беспокойтесь, семпай, — он двигает ластами резче, набирая скорость, — торпеды я не успел приделать.

— Да он у тебя маньяк! — Коноха ржёт, обращаясь к Бокуто. Тот улыбается так, что весь эфир забивает помехами.

Галеон оказывается много южнее указанных координат. Издали он выглядит как попавший в ловушку зверь. Это ощущение усиливается от вида голых сломленных мачт, провалившихся бортов и увязшей по самый ахтерштевень* кормы. Гниющее дерево отзывается под ладонью гулом, будто корабль дышит. Акааши обводит вспученные доски, забитые скользкими стеблями швы, не замечая, как вырисовывает пальцами слова.

… domus mea…

Слова звучат не снаружи — внутри.

— Кейджи?!

Крик Бокуто впивается пулей. В груди дрожит страх, не давая вдохнуть.

— Кейджи, я нашёл клад! Представляешь, настоящий клад! В рундуке! — Бокуто захлёбывается, так быстро говорит. На заднем фоне слышится ругань Конохи.

— Сундуке? — Акааши уточняет машинально, пытаясь отнять руку, но та словно прилипла к корме.

— Эй! — начальственным тоном прорывается Яку. — Поднимайтесь!

— Да мы же только начали, — Бокуто обиженно отвечает за всех.

— Штормит, — отрезает Яку.

Не штормит. Здесь, по крайней мере, на глубине почти восьмидесяти метров, тихо. Но спорить с Яку не только бесполезно, но и убыточно, это понимает даже Бокуто, поэтому они возвращаются.

 

Наверху всё та же тишь. Небо и море, как отражения друг друга, простираются глубокой синью, ясной и безбрежной.

— Метеосводка чиста, — сообщает по секрету Лев, встречая на палубе. — Но Яку-сану что-то послышалось.

— Ничего мне не послышалось! — Яку неожиданно вырастает за спинами, окидывая раздражённым взглядом всех четверых, потом долго всматривается в Бокуто, успевшего раздеться до самых трусов, но больше ничего не говорит, только манит пальцем Льва, походящего на нашкодившего котёнка-переростка.

Что там у них случилось, Акааши не интересует. Он аккуратно раскладывает жилеты и маски для просушки, прикидывая, как незаметно спуститься в каюту. Парни увлечённо ковыряют заржавевший замок сундука, оказавшегося совсем небольшим, остальная команда старательно укрепляет снасти и поклажу, не влезшую в трюм, веря предчувствиям капитана больше, чем прогнозу погоды.

— Тебе помочь?

От неожиданного прикосновения внутри что-то обрывается. Акааши едва удерживается, чтобы не отшатнуться, а ладони Бокуто быстро ныряют под края гидрокостюма, расстёгивая молнию.

— Жарко же, — он произносит это чуть растягивая слоги, срываясь в конце в мурлыканье. Руки нагло шарят по груди и животу, нисколько не помогая освободиться от одежды. Спина мгновенно покрывается потом, шея и лицо краской. Страшно даже подумать, как они выглядят со стороны.

— Пойдём вниз, Кейджи. Я так соскучился, — возбуждённый шёпот перемежается с мокрыми касаниями губ. Бокуто настойчиво стягивает комбинезон с плеч, прожигая кожу своими ладонями.

— Не сейчас, — Акааши дёргает подсохшую ткань обратно. Бокуто обиженно бурчит, прижимаясь совсем уж неприлично. Стаскивает гидрокостюм одним резким движением, как освежевывают добычу. Акааши чувствует себя недозревшей куколкой бабочки, которую слишком рано выковыряли из кокона. Он обхватывает себя руками, стараясь скрыть саднящие предплечья и колотящую дрожь, но Бокуто разворачивает их, удерживая неожиданно жёстко.

— Вау! — присвистывает позабытый Коноха. Бокуто тут же бросается к нему, с ходу залезая пальцами в раскрытый сундук. Акааши переводит взгляд с его спины на свои руки. Те немного красноватые и влажные, но ни кровящих царапин, ни уродливо вспухших борозд воспалённой кожи, беспокоящих ещё утром, нет.

— А я думал, они больше любят бусы… — Бокуто проводит большим пальцем по тускло блестящей пластине массивного украшения и разочарованно отступает.

— Кто? — Коноха удивлённо вскидывает голову от глиняных табличек, сохранившихся почти целыми. — Девчонки?

— Русалки.

— Ну, так потому, наверное, и не забрали…

— Хей, Кейджи! — Бокуто довольно скалится, словно придумал нечто невообразимо крутое, и энергично машет рукой, подзывая. Обычно такие идеи заканчиваются плохо, поэтому Акааши не спешит. Он нагибается, освобождая ноги от запутавшегося гидрокостюма. Не успевает распрямиться, как на грудь ложится та самая пластина, ещё одна туго обхватывает шею.

Дышать трудно, золото давит мёртвым холодом. Он неловко стаскивает украшение, то стекает из ладони, глухо шлёпаясь на палубу. Этот звук разносится далёко вокруг, отзываясь капелью.

— Дождь? — Коноха настороженно прислушивается, разглядывая безоблачное небо. Бокуто зачарованно смотрит, складывая пальцы как контуры рамки. Прищуривается, будто правда выбирает ракурс или ловит свет.

— Ещё бы такие браслеты, на руки и ноги.

Акааши невольно смотрит вниз, на голые стопы.

— И кольца, — воспоминание пронзает яркой вспышкой, будто своё. — И бросить меня за борт.

Бокуто хмурится, вперяясь виноватым взглядом. Его губы быстро шевелятся, словно он перебирает ответы, но не может выбрать правильный. Акааши ждёт.

Ожидание как агония. Чем дольше длится, тем мучительнее и неотвратимее осознание, что между ними никогда не станет как прежде, между ними всегда теперь будет тень чёртовой твари.

Как об этом забыть?

— Странно, — вместо Бокуто отвечает профессор, незаметно подошедший впритык. Акааши надеется, что он не видел их глупой возни.

— Эти вещи намного древнее чем корабль, — профессор Укай продолжает как ни в чём не бывало. — Давайте отнесём их вниз.

Резкий порыв ветра толкает в спину, следом в борт вгрызается волна, ощутимо раскачивая судно.

Штормит ещё два дня.

 

Штормит не только снаружи, но и внутри. Живот сводит болью, как перетряхивает кишки и желудок, не давая проглотить и половины порции ужина, да и ту выплёскивает буквально через полчаса. Не помогают ни чудо-таблетки, ни целебный чай, ни постельный режим. От прикосновений Бокуто вовсе выворачивает до желчи, тот настороженно отступает, пялясь на свои ладони, как на орудия убийства.

— Это просто морская болезнь, — Акааши утирается тылом кисти, не в силах дотянуться до полотенца.

— Тогда ты поспи? — жалостливо просит Бокуто. Акааши кивает. Он не страдает морской болезнью, но ничем другим подобное состояние не объясняется, по крайней мере, логически, а других объяснений он не приемлет.

Тихо закрывается дверь, погружая маленькую каюту, бывшую ещё вчера капитанской, в темноту. Поспать стоит, но плеск волн о борта, сначала едва слышный и убаюкивающий, становится громче, пока не кажется, что вода бьётся внутри живота. Акааши опускает руку — мокро. Он вскакивает, откидывая одеяло. По полу всколыхиваются тени, забиваясь от света включенной лампы в углы.

Футболка внизу чуть влажная, неповреждённая кожа тускло блестит. Чувство дурноты накрывает с очередной волной, врезавшейся в корабль особенно сильно. За тонкой перегородкой слышится недовольный вскрик, потом мелкий стук, будто что-то круглое рассыпалось по полу. Акааши идёт на этот звук, едва переставляя отяжелевшие ноги. В соседней каюте двое: Коноха делает вид, что чистит ожерелье; профессор корпит над разложенными на столе табличками. Символы, вплавленные в глину, кажутся смутно знакомыми.

— Meus vas, — слова вырываются сами собой.

— Что ты сказал?

— Meus vas.

— Meus vas. Мой сосуд, — профессор повторяет благоговейно, как молитву. В выцветших старческих глазах проявляется краска. Сначала крупинка коричневого слева, потом вспыхивает рыжий ореол вокруг зрачка, и наконец в такт произносимому уже нараспев обе радужки наполняются бледно-голубым.

Как водой.

— В некоторых местах так успокаивали разбушевшее море. Выбирали самую красивую девушку, наряжали как на свадьбу в ожерелья, браслеты, кольца, и бросали в море. Сохранились записи, где их называли vas electionis, избранный сосуд.

— Почему так? — то же воспоминание захлёстывает, только теперь и ощущениями холодных скользких пальцев на шее и животе.

— Они вроде как становились вместилищем семени древних. Или силы. Насчёт этого мы с коллегами пока не пришли к консенсусу.

— А украшений навешивали побольше, чтобы тонули быстрее? — Коноха морщится насмешливо, отхлёбывая из фляжки нарочито громко.

Профессор, словно не слышит, продолжает:

— На кораблях конечно девушку было трудно найти, и моряки порой сталкивали за борт юнгу посимпатичнее…

Звонкий, словно помолодевший, голос сливается с шумом текущей воды. Воздух рябит, искажает очертания мебели и людей, будто он и не воздух вовсе, а всё та же вода. Акааши нащупывает ручку на двери, выпадая в коридор. Глаза слепит яркими лампочками, где-то рядом слышится разговор и смех, видимо, все остальные собрались в кают-компании.

Бокуто тоже там.

Акааши срывается в бег, преодолевая крутую лестницу за считанные минуты. Зев точит тошнота, руки дрожат, по спине сочится пот, а на шее так и лежит тяжёлый холод призрачного украшения. Он останавливается, лишь впечатавшись в бортик. Море беззлобно шумит внизу, подкатывая тёмной беспросветной массой. Если закрыть глаза, то можно различить в этом плеске чарующую мелодию. Она просачивается с ветром и брызгами за шкирку, в рот, нос, самую кожу, успокаивая встревоженный пульс, бурлящий желудок и дурацкие мысли, и вскоре настойчиво клонит в сон.

Акааши усаживается на палубу, подставляясь под порывы ветра как под руки.

Руки накрывают наяву.

Запах Бокуто, родной и земной, перебивает солёную терпкость, заполняя собой по самое горло. Акааши откидывает голову на его плечо, невольно переводя взгляд вверх, на мерцающие светлячками звёзды.

Беспрестанное до этого ощущение голода отступает.

— Море больше не зовет, — догадывается Акааши.

— Просто оно теперь внутри, — отвечает Бокуто. Он закутывает в свою куртку, а кажется в себя самого. Тепло охватывает всё тело сразу, уставшие мышцы тихонько гудят, расправляясь из жгутов. Акааши стискивает руки поверх чужих, гладящих живот.

Хочется смеяться — до слёз.

— О чём вы говорите?

— С Яку? Он утверждает, что судно не достать…

— С жемчужинами. В бассейне.

— Обо всём. Но чаще о тебе.

 

Утром они снова погружаются. Пучина встречает неприветливо: приглушенными мутью красками, холодом подводных течений, мёртвой тишиной, поглотившей даже обычные звуки. Корабль оказываются чуть южнее предыдущих координат. Акааши ловит удивлённый взгляд Конохи, ответить на который нечем.

— Ого! — Бокуто, оторвавшийся как обычно далеко вперёд, замолкает. Акааши двигается резче, всасывая воздух жадно и торопливо, но добирается всё равно последним, удерживая трещащие от натуги рёбра рукой.

— Я думал, что-то случилось! — Коноха озвучивает общие мысли, раздражённо ударяя Бокуто локтем. Тот обиженно шмыгает носом:

— Так и случилось!

Акааши смаргивает слизь, налипшую то ли на глаза, то ли на маску, пока тёмная масса не обретает чёткие границы. Но и потом увиденное кажется дурацким сном. Нутро галеона выжрано до внешней обшивки. Редкие балки перекрытий выглядят обглоданными рёбрами, остатки палубы испещрены прорехами. Рыбы деловито снуют через них, не пугаясь даже размахивающего всеми четырьмя конечностями Бокуто.

Накрывает большой тенью. Акааши вскидывается: скат неторопливо проплывает совсем близко, едва не задевая огромным плавником. Он похож на летательный аппарат, что рисовали фантасты, представляя далёкое будущее.

— Как будто отпечатки зубов, да?

Бокуто уже всё трогает, особенно любовно оглаживая глубокие впадины на бушприте.* Откуда-то издали доносится неприятный рокочущий звук, придавая покорёженному судно ещё большее сходство с умирающим зверем. И если раньше он просто бился в ловушке из водорослей, то теперь исходит в агонии, выпотрошенный кем-то ещё большим. Трещины разбегаются во все стороны, разрывая доски как вялое мясо, вместо крови стекает песок, а юркие рыбы, словно пресловутые мухи и черви, слетаются целыми стаями, прокладывая новые пути в толще гниющей древесины.

Корпус кренится так медленно, будто его сносит течением. Тело реагирует быстрее, чем мозг, но Акааши успевает оттолкнуть лишь Бокуто, рассматривающего очередную странную дырку. Удар по плечу кажется несильным, вскрик Конохи гаснет в подкатившей вновь дурноте. Море мелко дрожит, шлёпая по коже почти ласково.

— Кейджи! — Бокуто разворачивает к себе. Акааши медленно переводит взгляд с его искажённого беспокойством лица на свои руки, потом в сторону чертыхающегося где-то под обломками Коноху. Приходится поднапрячься, чтобы понять проблему. Трубка травит воздух, тот мелкими пузырьками уходит вверх. Акааши освобождается от бесполезного теперь баллона, стискивая челюсти.

Бокуто спрашивает знаком, вжимая в лицо свою маску:

— Поднимешься?

Хочется присосаться к ней — к нему — навсегда.

Акааши выламывает пальцы в кольцо и отталкивается другой рукой, стараясь не морщиться. Плечо разрывает каждым движением, вернее, жалкими попытками движений. Приходиться гребсти одной рукой, выталкивая себя ногами, но уже через несколько таких рывков темнеет в глазах.

Тащит вниз.

Похоже, он обманул не Бокуто, а себя. Но хоть тот точно всплывёт, если, конечно, не отдаст весь запас воздуха Конохе. От этой мысли внутри поднимается горечь, прорываясь из глотки рыком, бурлящим и нелепым. Рот тут же полнится водой, оседающей солью где-то глубоко внутри.

Русал появляется из зеленоватой толщи как видение, галлюцинация, продавливаясь тёмным обтекаемым контуром. Его движения слишком быстрые, чтобы уловить обычным человеческим глазом, тем более, в настолько тусклом освещении, и Акааши скорее чувствует его, чем видит. Прохладные ладони стекают по спине и рукам; хвост мокро касается живота, укладываясь вокруг бёдер; губы, влажные гладкие, как камни или ракушки, заласканные пучиной, мажут кровью дрожащие веки.

Боль в плече отступает под натиском другой, много более невыносимой, распирающей впустую сокращающуюся грудь.

— Пожалуйста… — вместо слов одни пузыри. Куроо льнёт всем телом, обволакивая тёплой волной.

— Не забирай его снова.

Сил хватает лишь открыть глаза. Напротив море. Бескрайнее бездонное море, смотрящее глазами Куроо безучастно, с толикой холодного интереса, свойственного всемогущим и бессмертным.

«Ты обещал».

Рука, та самая, вывернутая из сустава, неловко складывается, прижимая русала за шею. Акааши жмурится, утыкаясь в колючие чешуйки, вздыбленные возле жаберных щелей. Горло, выжженное солью, горит. Ноги бестолково болтаются в пустоте, не чувствуя больше потоков, лёгкие гоняют воду неожиданно легко, будто мгновенно эволюционировали и научились фильтровать из неё кислород.

Куроо стискивает руками и хвостом, прижимая так сильно, что хрустят кости. Вода рвётся изнутри, вынуждая открыть рот и глаза. Акааши давится криком и слизью, хватаясь за скользкие плечи русала.

Застывает с открытым ртом. Море внезапно оборачивается другой стороной. Дрожащую толщу пронзают тысячи тонких нитей-лучей, раскрашивая угрюмую пучину сотнями оттенков зелёного и голубого. Золотистые блики расплываются маленькими зеркалами по кажущейся близкой поверхности, играя солнечными зайчиками на выбеленном песке, и глубина больше не пугает — завораживает, маня неизведанными сокровищами, взять хоть тех полосатых рыбин, или ажурные переплетения ярких кораллов.

Куроо поднимает голову за подбородок, наклоняясь к самому лицу. Смотрит совсем по-другому, потеряв всю мудрую отрешённость за считанные секунды.

«Позови меня…» — замирает, почти касаясь губ.

Толкает резко вверх, не дав ответить.

 

Подъём занимает так мало времени, что должно бы разорвать. Вот вода облепляет лицо, просачиваясь в каждую пору, а вот уже прохладный воздух бьёт по мокрым щекам, не влезая в широко раскрытый рот. Грудь пронзает вспышками боли на каждый вдох. Мир от этого сильно рябит, пропадая на несколько секунд совсем, поэтому осознание, что под пальцами что-то достаточно твёрдое, догоняет, когда Акааши вылезает на сушу наполовину. Отдышаться мешает цифра, мгновенно сложившая при взгляде на часы.

Воздуха в баллонах минут на десять.

Волны зло бросаются на острия скал, словно стремятся задержаться на этом бесполезном клочке суши. Акааши оглядывается в поисках какой-нибудь щепки или коряги, но гряда безжизненна настолько, что даже ракушника нет. Приходиться зажать челюстями один из ремней жилета, но даже так при малейшем движении вырывается сип. Некстати вспоминается, что они так и не успели отправиться на необитаемый остров, где можно ходить голыми и целоваться под каждой пальмой.

А нужно бы вспомнить инструкцию по самостоятельному вправлению вывиха. Сакуса-семпай показывал один раз на нём самом, направляя руки своими руками. Тогда это казалось неприятным и неуместным, сейчас нужным больше, чем всё изученное за семь долгих лет в университете.

Он разворачивает руку ладонью вверх, стараясь не концентрироваться на боли, пока ещё терпимой, хоть и постоянной. Она будет сильнее, много сильнее, и её нужно не просто перетерпеть, но и не отключиться. Тянуть вниз удаётся сквозь слёзы, заставить себя дёрнуть руку вверх только с третьей попытки. Закатное солнце двоится, потом троится, прошибая потом, и наконец кость входит в полость с характерным щелчком. Примерно с таким же рвётся между зубов ремень.

Всё. Теперь можно нырять.

Нырять не приходится. Парни с шумом разрывают водную гладь в метре от суши. Они смотрят друг на друга ошалело и заходятся в смехе, натужном и неестественном.

— О боже! Чёрт! — Коноха вперяется безумным невидящим взглядом. — Скажи мне, что та тварь, вынесшая наверх, привиделась. Нет, лучше подтверди, что я пьян! Я ведь пьян?

Бокуто отмахивается, в несколько широких рывков доплывает до гряды.

— Всё хорошо, Кейджи? Ты не ранен? — он заглядывает в лицо с какой-то отчаянной преданностью. В жестах и тоне сквозят отголоски вины. Акааши отвечает достаточно ровно, чтобы не заметить ни ту, ни другую:

— Всё хорошо, Бокуто-сан. Я не ранен.

Разве что в самое сердце, полное вместо крови солёной водой. Иначе куда утекает тепло, оставляя неуёмную дрожь? Колотит, как в припадке, вынуждая вжиматься в такого же мокрого Бокуто. Тот обнимает, растирая застывшие бесчувственные мышцы жёсткой ладонью. Под ней разгорается боль. Сначала едва слышная, она пробирается по подсохшим участкам огнём, взвиваясь вдруг и везде сразу невыносимой вспышкой тепла, сплавляющей их обоих в один механизм, где сердца бьются друг об друга, и рёберные клетки сцепляются намертво, делая один вдох на двоих.

Между ними больше ничего нет, даже кожи. И это ощущение ярче и сильнее, чем самый разнузданный секс; важнее и понятнее, чем тысячи слов любви и извинений.

— Всё будет хорошо, — обещает поплывший взгляд Бокуто и Акааши позволяет себе провалиться в сон.

Он не просыпается, просто раздирает слипшиеся веки. Вдали кренится серый, предрассветный горизонт. Холодно. Ссохшийся гидрокостюм царапает кожу. Подниматься приходится рывком, горизонт устанавливается прямо.

— Маячки не работают, — голос Конохи срывается в хриплое карканье. Акааши с трудом поворачивает затекшую шею: он выглядит плохо.

— И воды ни капли. Мы все сдохнем, — предсказывает ещё хуже, но логика не даёт ни шанса усомниться. Ссохшийся язык сдирает слизистую, как кусок наждачки, на принявшем их клочке суши голо, вероятность появления случайного корабля близка к нулю, вертолет с базы в лучшем случает долетит через сутки.

— Как ни капли? Целое море же. Тебе принести? — Бокуто весь внимание и забота. Коноху от его цветущего вида передёргивает.

— Какого он тебе сдался? — он спрашивает в лоб.

Акааши долго молчит, смотря в одну точку.

— С ним я смеюсь, — шёпот сливается с рокотом гальки и плеском воды. Коноха собирается сказать что-то ещё, но вдруг вскакивает, размахивая руками.

Точка сдвигается с горизонта, оказываясь кораблём.

Их кораблём.

— А мне русалка показала куда плыть, — шепчет с круглыми от восторга глазами Лев вместо того, чтобы помочь срезать впившийся в самую кожу гидрокостюм.

— Какая русалка? — спрашивает Бокуто, настороженно оглядываясь вокруг. Остальная команда занимается спасательной шлюпкой, только что доказавшей, что она не балласт.

— Рыженькая, очень красивая.

— Хорош спать на вахте, — чтобы отвесить подзатыльник Яку приходится встать на цыпочки, поэтому ворчит он вдвое больше обычного.

— Вас засёк квадрокоптер, поняли? — он проговаривает медленно, обращаясь к Бокуто, и возвышается скорбным ангелом расправы, пока тот не кивает достаточно внятно.

Море прощает, равнодушно расступаясь в стороны тяжёлыми блестящими волнами.

 

Обратный путь проходит в унылом бездействии. Бокуто проводит всё время на корме, всматриваясь в белые буруны. Но что он видит на самом деле промерзшим в стекло взглядом непонятно. Акааши не спрашивает, просто устраивается рядом, подставляя бризу лицо и шею. Иногда Бокуто вздыхает, и столько в его долгих мучительных вздохах тоски, что и в шуме бегущего следом моря слышится болезненный рёв.

Будто оно тоже скучает.

— Ты видел Тецуро? — вопрос застаёт врасплох.

Акааши не отвечает, шум волн кажется очень близким. Вроде потянись рукой и достанешь.

— И не позвал его? — Бокуто не отстаёт, больно тормошит за злополучное плечо.

Акааши не достает. Пальцы сухо скребут по доскам.

Он всё ждет, что Бокуто предложит какую-нибудь глупость: угон спасательной шлюпки или купание голышом в открытом море, ведь не может же он сам предложить такое, но тот молчит, разбавляя тягостное безмолвие неловкими улыбками и осторожными касаниями кончиков пальцев, лежащих так близко к нему специально. Они сходят в порту как обычные путешественники, садятся в машину, попрощавшись с остальными обыденно, словно ничего не случилось.

В их старом бьюике пахнет мятой и пылью. Забытые леденцы за восемь дней расплавило в липкую лужу, и ядрёный аромат въелся в обшивку сидений и не остывшую панель приборов. После недели в море, где воздух мешался с водой и солью в крепкий, но свежий коктейль, от такого пробирает до слёз.

Акааши опускает боковое стекло. Ветер врывается отголосками далекого прибоя. Они едут вдоль побережья, хотя было бы быстрее через центр города, пустого в такую позднюю ночь, ведь корабль прибыл на шесть часов быстрее, чем рассчитывалось.

Будто что-то его подгоняло.

Словно море отринуло их.

Резкий визг тормозов ударяет по ушам, особо чувствительным после долгих погружений. Ремень впивается в грудину, выталкивая с воздухом ругательство. Пронзительный звук автомобильного гудка оглушает окончательно, не давая сосредоточиться. Акааши машинально ощупывается и медленно поворачивает налитую болью голову.

Бокуто лежит на руле, обнимая его так судорожно, будто больше ему обнимать некого. Он поднимается спустя несколько минут, полных всё того же душераздирающего воя: сначала выгибает колесом спину, потом выпрямляет руки, силясь оторваться от руля, пока загорелая шея не багровеет от натуги. Только тогда показывается лицо, наоборот бледное, влажное, с глубокими провалами глазниц, внутри которых едва теплится умоляющий взгляд.

Ответить на такой «нет» может только статуя.

Акааши не статуя, он отстёгивает ремень, первым открывая дверь.

Ноги тонут в мягком песке, мысли в ощущениях. Море с шумом обрушивается на берег, рассыпаясь белой густой пеной. На коже оседают солёные брызги, губы щиплет в предвкушении касаний других губ. Акааши облизывает их, смачивая собственной слюной, но напряжённая спина Бокуто возвышается непоколебимой грядой до самого рассвета. Он выглядит таким естественным среди чёрных волн, скорее обнимающих, чем ударяющих, что позабытый голод снова гложет рёбра, подкатывая мерзкой тошнотой.

Акааши зажимает рот ладонью, желая разбить его в месиво, лишь бы промолчать, ведь это не голод, совсем не голод, а самая настоящая обида, перешагнуть которую окончательно так и не удаётся. Поднимающееся солнце вырисовывает Бокуто заново, отвоёвывая у пучины медленно, но необратимо: сначала небрежными мазками сильные ноги, корпус, затем чёткими штрихами линию плеч и резкий поворот шеи, потом упрямый подбородок и широкий разлёт скул, смягчая топорщащиеся выбеленные волосы оттенками розового и жёлтого.

— Бокуто-сан, уже утро.

Акааши встаёт с песка, намереваясь уйти. Море волнуется.

— Сядь! — жёстко хлещет приказом. Акааши садится.

— Я хочу попрощаться, — Бокуто оборачивается с привычной улыбкой. От неё больнее, чем от взгляда сквозь.

Море накатывает исподволь и, лизнув носки ботинок, растворяется в алом зареве. Сотни метров мокрого песка, усеянного ракушками, выглядят полосой отчуждения. Бокуто завороженно прослеживает пенный край, ускользающий меховой полой бирюзовой мантии, хватая вдруг за руку. Губы, застывшие до этого в капризном изгибе, расходятся в широкой улыбке, такой же безбрежной, как и чёртово море. Он срывается в бег, разбрызгивая тяжёлой поступью песок. Солнце встаёт над его головой, ослепляя. Акааши жмурится, выдавливая из глаз слёзы, пока смазанный силуэт не раздваивается.

Они стоят по колено в воде, обнимаясь. Чужие руки на родной спине, чужие губы на выученной до последнего штриха шее. Из Куроо плещет море. Море плещет и возле ног, быстро пропитывая штаны. Акааши отступает, море догоняет.

Благодарность держит за горло цепкими когтями.

Она же вынуждает идти вперёд. Мокрая одежда мешает, липнет к коже, тащит на дно, неожиданно далёкое, но Акааши упорно загребает ногами.

Куроо, чёртова тварь, улыбается.

— Не бойся, — беззвучно двигает губами. — Я не заберу его.

И растекается из рук Бокуто потоком воды.

Тот ошарашено оглядывается, становясь в один миг потерянным ребёнком. Подкатывает к горлу что-то особенно мерзкое, уже не обида — злость. В ладонь привычно ложится нож, угол удара рассчитывается машинально.

— Да чтоб ты сдох в своей луже! — приходи.

Акааши закидывает нож в ухмыляющуюся пучину, тот мгновенно тонет в волне.

— Вау, Кейджи, я тебя боюсь, — тень улыбки ложится на вспухшие ярко-алые губы Бокуто. От них разит солью и рыбой. Слизать бы, только стыдно в таком признаться, он и так как дурак накричал на море.

— Марш домой тогда! — голос предательски срывается, выдавая много больше, чем горящие щёки. Акааши не оборачивается до самой машины, Бокуто быстро догоняет, пряча подрагивающие пальцы в своей ладони.

 

Дома они зашторивают наглухо спальню, обваливаясь в кровать прямо в одежде. Размеренное дыхание Бокуто убаюкивает, но что-то внутри беспрестанно звенит на одном тоне, не давая заснуть.

Акааши ждёт: дождя, шторма, прорвавшегося крана.

Дожидается — шлепков влажных стоп, неторопливых и уверенных, оборвавшихся возле кровати. Что-то глухо стукается о поверхность стола — нож. Акааши задерживает дыхание, чтобы лучше слышать, но всё равно пропускает момент, когда Куроо забирается под одеяло. Просто мокрая рука вдруг оказывается поверх живота, спину холодит обнажённым, тоже мокрым, торсом, а уха касается длинный язык. Акааши невольно проводит рукой — никакого хвоста, но задуматься, где он взял ноги и надолго ли, не успевает. Куроо трётся макушкой об шею, забрызгивая водой.

— Хоть бы вытерся.

— Я и вытерся, — за спиной отзывается прибоем.

Акааши тонет — добровольно.

Море ласково утягивает на дно, сковывая по рукам и ногам тяжёлыми лентами жемчужных бус.

Его море.

— Что же ты так долго, я весь заснул! — тёмной волной всколыхивается рука Бокуто, обнимая обоих.

Море, их общее море, рокочет, как большой довольный кот.

**Author's Note:**

> domus mea - мой, принадлежащий мне   
> meus vas - мой сосуд  
> Vas sacrum - священный сосуд  
> vas electionis - избранный сосуд.  
> бакулюм - кость, образовавшаяся в соединительной ткани полового члена, обнаружена у 5 отрядов млекопитающих: насекомоядных, летучих мышей, грызунов, хищных и большинства приматов, за исключением некоторых мартышковых, долгопятов и человека. Бакулюм моржа обычно имеет длину около 50 см. Среди млекопитающих морж уверенно занимает первое место, как по абсолютной длине бакулюма, так и по соотношению длины тела к длине бакулюма. Из-за этого и появилось ругательство «хрен моржовый»  
> Ахтерштевень (нидерл. achtersteven, achter — задний, steven — штевень, стояк) — задняя оконечность корабля в виде жёсткой балки или рамы сложной формы, на которой замыкаются вертикально киль, борт, обшивка и набор; к нему подвешивается судовой руль.  
> Бушприт — горизонтальное либо наклонное рангоутное древо, выступающее вперёд с носа парусного судна. Предназначен для вынесения вперёд центра парусности, что улучшает манёвренность судна.


End file.
